MOON RIVER
by mysleeplessnight
Summary: Jaime Lannister and a young flower from House Manderly shared a passionate romance which ended violently at the hands of Cersei. He grieved, and continued living with the firm belief that his lover had died when, in reality, she had been trapped in a golden cage. Fate brings them together again, but the reunion isn't what you would expect it to be.
1. I) DANCING BACK FROM THE GRAVE

**MOON RIVER**

CHAPTER I : DANCING BACK FROM THE GRAVE

'Dear Jaime, - I am in White Harbor, alive. Because of my treason, my grandfather decided to trace borders that I must not cross. I can't even remember where was the moon the last time I swam in cold waters, perhaps I haven't at all since I have been forced back in White Harbor, perhaps the last time was with you...' Rebekah heard steps approaching her chambers, so she quickly folded the parchment piece and proceeded to seal it. Then, she used a sharp knife to cut the back of a painting that used to stand above the chimney and slid the letter between the cardboard background and the canvas. Finally, she hung the painting back in its original place. Her grandfather stepped into the room, a curious expression on his face, like he could smell her wrongdoing. He noticed a goose feather on her bed table, slowly but surely he walked towards it. With a finger he felt the feather, and the tip turned black " _Writing letters again, child?_ ". Rebekah chose not to answer, because it usually made things worse. " _At some point you are going to have to learn. Wheather it is with by listening to me"-_ he paused, and looked away before daring to say " _or by dreading the Septon's hands"._

A year later

Helga was Rebekah's maid and most trusted confident. She did not know much about what had happened to Rebekah before she was brought back to her home, but she knew everything about what her life was like since her grandfather had forbidden her to leave. Helga was sweet, polite and did her work properly. She never spoke a bad word about Lady Manderly, and always made sure that other servants served her as well as she did. That morning, her master had assigned her to welcome guests of the castle, but she decided to walk past Rebekah's chambers to verify that she was perfectly taken care of. When she arrived in front of the massive wooden door, she saw three younger maidens standing still, observing the scenery carved in the mahogany : mermaids and mermans, swimming in the moonlight. _"Where is lady Rebekah?"_ she asked, interrupting their silent contemplation. " _In her chambers, changing for the ceremony_ " one answered. " _By herself?_ " Helga added, using her severest tone. " _She didn't ask for our presence_ " added. Understanding that they were unexperienced, the older maid simply waved with her left hand, ordering them to leave to their following chores. She knocked on the door." _Who is this?_ " asked the voice in the room." _Helga, my lady_ "she replied. " _You may enter_ " authorized Rebekah.

The young woman was standing in front of a tall mirror, finishing the hairdressing of her long black mane. She was completely unclothed, which allowed Helga to see the fresh scars from whiplashes on her back. " _You have been punished again_ " the maid in disbelief. _"Because I have sinned_ " Rebekah, pretending to find reason in her submission to torture. " _The gods must have forgiven you by now, they are merciful_ " commented Helga. It wasn't true, Rebekah was still seen as the traitor who betrayed her own blood by the Faith, and by her family. She chose to cut the conversation short " _Help me, will you_ " she required, pointing at the clothing laid out on the bed. Helga helped her with the corset and strongly pulled the lace while Rebekah relied on the edges of the mirror to stay still. She looked up at the reflection in the glass and glanced down at Helga's round stomach. " _How is the baby?_ " she asked the mother-to-be. " _She is good, my lady_ " replied the servant, delivering a heart-warming smile. " _She_ " emphasized Rebekah. " _Yes, my lady_ " Helga as she knotted the lace down the corset. " _Congratulations_ " complimented Rebekah, and her eyes went from the maid to her own face. " _You will have one of your own when the gods want you to_ " asserted Helga." _I don't want one, he wouldn't be happy_ " Rebekah retorted, fitting in the last piece of her outfit. " _Your mask, lady Rebekah_ " Helga announced, and held the mask out.

Suddenly, the heavy door slammed in a loud noise. " _Leave us_ " ordered Wyman Manderly as he entered the lady's chambers. Helga bowed, and without another look at either one of them she quietly left the room as she had never been there. " _You look delightful, child_ " her grandfather at the view of the ice blue dress that fitted her shape perfectly, complemented by a green gem-incrusted silver belt that added to the curve of he waistline. " _How was your morning with The Faith?_ " he questioned, reaching over to the table near the entrance for a bunch of grapes. " _Soothing_ " she lied, wishing he could appreciate the sarcasm of her comment. " _I'm glad, you will need the Sevens on your side to face what is ahead_ " Wendell announced in between bites. " _May I ask, what are you referring to?_ " asked Rebekah, maintaining a soft voice which wouldn't show the deep concern gaining her entire being. " _King Tommen is to be feasting with us_ " Lord Manderly. Her heart skipped a beat, and her pale cheeks went pink. She turned to her mirror once more and covered half of her face with the light gray mask. Wendell took a few steps towards her back and bent forward to speak in her ear " _He, and all Lannisters men_ ". " _Aren't they supposed to believe I am dead?_ " she asked. " _You know well enough only one of them really had to_ " he said. " _Had?_ " asked Rebekah, needing a clear explanation from Lord Wyman. " _Haven't you heard? He was made Lord of Casterly Roc, and wedded_ ". There it was, what she had been preparing herself to hear all year long. " _Still, I would prefer it if you avoided him_ " he added. Wyman placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She despised him for stealing her away from the man she wanted, but she knew that, in his own way, he was protecting her and their family, so she answered " _It would be preferable for all of us_ " she concluded.

" _Welcome to White Harbor, your Grace. May you enjoy all the delights this city has to offer_ " lied the bulky Wyman, who found it extremely difficult to stand up from his armchair, and couldn't hide his discomfort when the movement of his stomach against the wood sent a vibration throughout the entire table, giving rise to a common laughter. " _I suggest we all raise our cups to peace_ " he roared, quieting the mockingjay. " _And celebrate together the nameday of my grandchild, Lady Rebekah of House Manderly_ ". Two knights opened each part of the huge door, and Lady Manderly entered the room. Drunken man chanting her name created a cacophony, and them raising wine-filled cups in her direction spilled alcohol everywhere. She paraded between the two gigantic dining tables at each side of the room, as an orchestra was playing joyful sounds and women in feathery white gowns were dancing around Lannisters men. At the end of her walk, she bowed to King Tommen and Queen Margeary. However, she noticed that the young King wasn't really looking at her, but was rather captivated by the dancers behind her. " _My King, will you give me the honor of a dance?_ " she spontaneously offered, and her grandfather shelled out the wine in his mouth on the clean tablecloth. King Baratheon gently squeezed his queen's hand and she gave him a sweet smile. " _Anything you want_ " she said. King Tommen joined Lady Manderly at the center of the room. He glanced at the northern men around him and tried to remember the steps he had never learned. " _I have heard poems about you_ " he mentioned to Rebekah while she spun in circles around him in small jumps, holding the bottom of her dress in both hands. " _What did they describe?_ " she asked, spinning again. " _A half-human-half-fish woman; swimming naked under the moonlight_ " replied, it was now his turn to spin around. Rebekah stood still, and felt loud heartbeats hitting her chest and blocking every sound around her but Tommen's voice " _These are rather unknown poems your Grace, who could have chanted them to you ?_ " she questioned. " _My beloved uncle_ " he responded. The young king stopped moving and waited for her to gleefully spin around him again, but she didn't seem to want to dance anymore. She could feel a presence behind her, and somehow she knew it was Jaime. She didn't need to turn around and face him, all she needed to do was feel his chest brushing her dress.

Her familiar scent traveled to his nose and it felt as if she had never left his side. He delicately untied the ribbon which held the mask in place and patiently waited for her forest green eyes to sink into his blue ones again. Rebekah helped him remove her mask and faced the lion. She could feel her knees weakening at the instant their eyes locked. " _Jaime_ " she started, " _Run away_ " he said, breaking the spell binding them. His tone was serious, too serious, " _You aren't safe here_ " he added. Before she could even meditate on taking his advice or not, a Septon grabbed her forearm with a firm hand and dragged her outside the reception room.


	2. II) TRAGEDY

**MOON RIVER**

CHAPTER II : TRAGEDY

 _"Remove her clothing"_ demanded the Septon, and the Septas executed the order. They harshly undressed Rebekah and forced the young woman to kneel before the Gods for mercy. _"7 strokes, for each god you have disgraced in your behavior"_ he announced. She could hear the whip caressing the floor, and as the man progressed in her direction her body started to shiver and tremble. _"Forgive me"_ she pleaded before the first strike. Her fresh scars opened deeper, and her eyes teared up, but she didn't scream. _"Have mercy"_ she pleaded before the second strike. She deeply bit her lip, and it began to bleed. The third strike didn't come. Instead, she heard the sound of a sword being released from its scabbard. _"Forgive me"_ she repeated. A knight appeared to her, his sword soaked in blood, which he dropped to the floor. He removed his white cloak and wrapped it around her body, and her lids slowly closed as she lost consciousness in his arms.

When her eyes opened again, her head was resting on the knight's armor, and her legs were hanging on both sides of a horse's back. She could feel the last sun rays brightening up her skin, 'It's a beautiful day' she thought. He rid on the shore, and she could feel sparkles of cold water wetting her bare feet. Far ahead of them, she saw the castle progressively getting clearer. Slowly, her sight was reconnecting with her brain, and she started to question what was going on around her. Why did this knight slaughter the Septon, why were King's Landing's men chanting words of victory outside the castle? Her pulse was speeding up. Without even thanking the knight, she instinctively jumped off the horse. Walking as a fast as she could, and slowly progressing into a run, she passed the front yard, hurried through the stairs and arrived in front of the reception room. The doors were wide open, and she noticed that a few windows had been broken, letting the wind penetrate the room and freeze the back of her neck. She withdrew her eyes from the blue sunset to the center of the room, and there she saw Jaime Lannister standing still. Her eyes followed his look across the floor, and she discovered the lifeless bodies lying around them. Right behind Jaime, she noticed her grand-father, sitting on his throne, eyes closed and a dagger through his heart. Quickly, her eyes fell underneath the table, where a green-haired woman was resting, struggling to breathe. Rebekah paced past Jaime, and knelt by her cousin. _"No"_ she murmured, brushing a green lock of hair away from her sweating face _._ _"Wylla"_ she whispered, shaking her shoulder's to keep her from falling into an eternal sleep. Her hands went to each side of her face, and her green eyes captured her cousin's lightless blue ones. " _Bare with me_ " Rebekah pleaded. _"Take care of our people, and remember about the promise"_ Wylla hardly voiced, but her niece wouldn't acknowledge her last words. She refused to give up on the one relative that cared for her, _"Bare with me"_ she repeated, attempting to find where the blood flooding the floor was coming from. Unfortunately, trying to heal her wound was useless. Wylla Manderly disappeared behind her eyelids, and stopped struggling.

Rebekah's cheek was resting on Wylla's chest, and as soon as Jaime saw the numbness winning over her beauty, he wanted to walk away and avoid witnessing such a heartbreaking scene. _"Why?"_ Rebekah asked before he could escape the scene. " _They played their part, they punished me for my treason, that's all Cersei wanted._ " anger was replacing sadness. " _Lord Wyman refused to pledge allegiance"_ Jaime simply responded. Rebekah stood up from her late cousin's side and yelled " _Your family murdered his son, my father, at the bloody Red Wedding !_ " she was furious, maybe more so at herself than at him for not seeing her family's execution coming. Jaime didn't want to be here anymore, he wanted to cowardly run away, and never have to face her again, but he knew her, she wouldn't make it easy for him. " _I- We- We wanted peace_ ". Rebekah laughed, and went to remove the knife from her grandfather's chest then faced the Lannister to hand the handle to him. _"And now it's war, so perhaps you should kill me too"_ she suggested. _"I should indeed, but you know I can't, or else I wouldn't have tried to warn you, or sent that knight to take you from the Septon's hands"_ he replied, and began his walk towards the exit. Rebekah could have rejoiced from the fact that he had protected her, but she didn't. Somehow, she knew he had done so because of the respect he had for what they had shared in the past, and not for the hope he had for what could be their future. _"You and I are nothing anymore, aren't we, Ser Jaime? "_ she asked, her voice slightly trembling. Staring at the door, he took a deep and silent breath, _"I am Lord of Casterly Rock now, and my wife is waiting for me."_ he declared. Unable to leave her on such a blunt statement, he took a last glance at her _"I thought you had been killed"_ he explained, " _and regardless, our families were meant to fight against one another, this was our only possible end_ " he concluded. Her eyes filled with water, and as her vision blurred from the amount of tears, Jaime's silhouette left the room.

Two weeks later

" _My Lady, I have been waiting forever for us to meet again_ Rebekah said, and bowed for Lady Sansa as she gave her a charming smile. _"Lady Rebekah, I believe that we have a war to discuss"_ the Stark girl responded, refusing to waste her time with pointless sweet talk.


End file.
